un buen año
by rooh-dxc
Summary: -supongo que este sera un bueeeen año- Es mi primer historia de gwen- TxG,un poco DxC, GxB TxL
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! como andan, bueno, quiero agradecer a **

**Yanu**

**Eclipse**

**Liberty princess**

**y a todos los que me dejan reviews en los anteriores fics, gracias!**

**Es la primera ves que escribo sobre algo que no sea DXC, ni que sea de Courtney o de Duncan solo, asique tenganme paciencia con este, dejenme decirles que habra un poco de DXC, pero poco, mas central vendria a ser TXG... bueno espero que les guste...**

**La historia la narra Gwen.**

* * *

Estaba con mamá, ambas reíamos mientras nos hamacábamos en el patio trasero de mi casa, jugábamos a ver quien saltaba mas alto, recuerdo que me lance de la hamaca, y caí al suelo, mama salto de su hamaca, y me ayudo a levantarme, tenia las manos raspadas -¿estas bien?- me pregunto besándome las manos, en donde tenia los raspones- mamá, estoy bien, no te preocupes- le dije mientras me abrazaba, recuerdo que me dijo algo, que no entendí, - qué, qué dices- le pregunte, la verdad, no entendía, nada, después solo escuche una música de fondo.

Abrí los ojos, estaba en mi cama, todo había sido un sueño, solo un sueño. Tome el tonto celular, que seguía sonando y lo lance al suelo, donde se apago por la caída, supongo.

Gire en la cama, ya que estaba durmiendo de costado, y me quede boca arriba, mirando un punto de color marrón oscuro, en las maderas de mi techo, suspire ¿hace cuanto vengo soñando lo mismo? ¿Cómo unas dos semanas?, no lo se, solo se que la necesito, mas que nunca. Me levante, me puse mis pantuflas, y baje al comedor a desayunar, allí estaba Charlie, mi papá, preparando huevos revueltos.

Desde que mamá no esta, él se encarga de hacer las tareas de ella, hasta que me levanto, luego de eso se va a trabajar, y yo me encargo de limpiar la casa, despertar a Tom, mi querido y odioso hermano, llevarlo al colegio, e ir a mi apestoso empleo de medio tiempo en la tienda de CDS de Chris, mi odioso jefe.

Me senté en la silla, que se encontraba cercana a mí, y Charlie dejo los huevos en la mesa, empecé a comer.

-Gwen, no puedo creer que hoy sea el día- me dijo feliz, todo lo contrario a mi.

-Si, yo tampoco- dije sin ánimos

-sabes, tu madre siempre soñó con que tu también, estés en el grupo de las Fradas-

-Si, ya lo habías mencionado-

-Pero que el grupo no te desconcentre en los estudios-

-Claro que no Charlie, me esforzaré por aprobar los exámenes, y para entrar al grupo-

-Eres igual a tu madre, siempre dispuesta a todo-

-¿En serio tu crees que me parezca? –

-absolutamente, eres igual a ella de joven, claro que sin las mechas de pelo teñido de azul- me dijo sonriendo, luego miro su reloj, hora de irse.

-bien, tengo que irme, recuerda despertar a tu hermano, para que no llegue tarde a clases, otra ves- dijo, me beso la cabeza y se fue.

¡Genial!, tengo que despertar al enano ese, y después llevarlo al colegio, creo que es lo suficientemente grande como para ir solo al colegio ¿Por qué lo tengo que llevar yo? Ah si, el señor molesto se ha escapado antes de ir a la escuela como unas tres veces, al salir de casa.

Subí las escaleras, y gire a la derecha, primero iría a mi habitación a cambiarme y después lo despertaría.

Abrí mi placard y busque entre las perchas, mi remera negra y pollera azul oscuro, busque en los cajones, mis medias negras, cuando me termine de vestir, me maquille, como siempre con delineador negro y labial azul, cuando estuve lista fui al cuarto del pequeño demonio.

Entre y me acerque a su cama, lo moví un poco para que se despertara. Nada, seguía durmiendo. Abrí la ventana, para que entre un poco de luz y se despertara. Nada. Ya me estaba colmando la paciencia, tire de sus sabanas y rodé el colchón, haciendo que Tom se cayera al suelo-despiértate dormilón- le dije y me lanzo una mirada acecina, se levanto y se fue al baño, yo baje las escaleras, y me puse a limpiar un poco la casa, era un desastre, si alguien llegara a la casa, pensaría que es un criadero de cerdos.

* * *

**Bien, es corto, porque necesito saber si les gusta asi poder continuarlo, si no, no vale la pena seguirlo si nadie lo lee.**

**El grupo Frada, lo invente yo, pero Frada tiene un significado en el diccionario, que no tiene nada que ver con lo que vendria a ser este grupo, solo le puse ese nombre porque me gusto XD**

**No voy a actualizar tan rapido, porque ya voy a empezar la escuela, pero voy a tratar de subir lo mas rapido que pueda. en fin**

**Si les gusto dejen un review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! como andan, espero que bien, bueno nuevo capiii, es que cuando te llega la inspiracion hay que aprovecharla al maximo, y este capitulo muestra mi inspiracion (que creo que es poca XD) pero bueno, talves suba uno o dos capitulos mas, y despues deje por un tiempo (debido a las clases) pero, cada ves que tenga aunque sea un minuto de inspiracion, voy a escribir...**

**gracias a todos por sus reviews! ahora el capitulo**

**

* * *

**

Mientras lavaba los platos de la noche anterior, escuche los pasos de mi hermano detrás de mí, como siempre intentaría asustarme, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta el muy torpe, es que lo vi por el reflejo de la cacerola. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocarme-ni te atrevas a tocarme- le dije, el suspiro y se sentó arriba de la mesada, a mi lado.

-Cómo te das cuenta-

-ya te lo he dicho, porque tengo ojos en la nuca-

-en serio, no los veo- me dijo con sarcasmo

-mira enano, no me molestes, solo comete tu cereal así nos vamos de una buena ves-

-Enseguida- me dijo y se fue a desayunar.

Yo estaba barriendo y me pregunta- ¿Gwen, ya te vas hoy?-

-Si, porqu...-no termine de preguntar, ya que me estaba abrazando ¿esto era real?

-Te voy a extrañar- creo que llorare, es la primera ves que se muestra sensible conmigo

-Oh, pequeño monstruo, yo también te extrañare- le dije correspondiendo al abrazo

-ahora podré mudarme a tu habitación- dijo cuando nos separamos

-si, si, pero no la destroces- el asintió- bien, vamos que se me hace tarde-

Tomo su mochila, yo tome las llaves de mi increíblemente genial fitito*. Nótese mi sarcasmo, y emprendimos viaje hacia su escuela. Antes de llegar, me pidió que lo dejara en la esquina…

-¿porque?-

El no contesto, solo miro por la ventanilla a una de sus compañeras de clase, Stacy- oh, ya veo romeo, ve con ella- el no dijo nada, solo bajo del auto, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica.

Me gustaría saber de que hablan, que cosas dirá mi hermano,¿será un galán con las mucha.., no termine de pensar, que fui interrumpida por un montón de bocinazos atrás mío, y a un hombre gritar algo como- Vamos, avanza- me había quedado tan entretenida viendo a mi hermano, que no me di cuenta que me había parado en el medio de la calle.

Arranque y me dirigí a mi empleo, que quedaba a pocas cuadras de la escuela. Cuando llegue, baje del auto y entre a la tienda, que raro Bridgg y Court todavía no llegan, entonces… ¿Quién abrió?

-¡Auch!-dije al sentir una patada en el trasero, me gire para ver quien había sido el estupido que me había pegado, y resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que Chris, me sobe y lo fulmine con la mirada

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunte

-Porque aquí- dijo quitándome un papel de la espalda-dice, "patéame"- y se hecho a reír.

Le quite el papel de la mano y vi que era la letra de mi hermano, con razón me había abrazado, ya se me hacia extraño, que tonta fui justamente mi hermano me iba a extrañar, jaja que ilusa, ya se las vera conmigo ese demonio.

Sin que se diera cuenta, tome el papel y se lo coloque en la espalda de Chris, mientras el seguía riendo.

-Oye, no te pago para que pienses, ve a ordenar los CDS- dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose al mostrador.

Si no fuera mi jefe le patearía el trasero. A regañadientes fui a la sección "Country" y empecé a acomodarlos. Agh, ¿porque la gente es tan desordenada y mezcla los CDS? ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que después los tenemos que acomodar Bridge, Court y yo?, al parecer no, porque todos los días aparecen CDS mezclados.

-Hola- me grito una vos chillona al oído que me hizo exaltar, y golpearme la cabeza con uno de los estantes

-Lindsay- dije sobandome la cabeza- que te trae por aquí- pregunte

-Lequilla dijo que te diga que le dijo Corna que le dijo Bretydge que llegaran tarde, ya que perdieron el colectivo- dijo, confundiendo los nombres como siempre.

-Gwen, ¿porque no estas trabajando?- dijo Chris acercándose a mi y a Lindsay

-Lo siento, es que Lindsay me comunico que Court y Bridgge tardaran unos minutos en llegar, ya que perdieron el colectivo-

-aja- dijo mirándose las manos- no me importa, si perdieron el colectivo o se les murió su abuela. Tu tienes que trabajar. Y tu... si no compras algo - dirigiéndose a Lindsay- TE LARGAS- luego me miro dándole la espalda a Lindsay- y si ellas no vienen en 10 min.. ¡Auch!- dijo sobandose el trasero- ¿pero que rayos te pasa? ¿Porque me pegaste?- le pregunto a Lindsay

-lo siento Call, es que el papel dice "patéame"- dijo sacándole el papel de la espalda. Me eché a reír, el me miro con furia, iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Bridge

-Ya llegamos- dijo corriendo hacia nosotros- lo sentimos, es que perdimos el colectivo y llamamos a un remis, después a unas cuadras atrás se le pincho una rueda, y tuvimos que venir caminando- dijo toda agitada. Después de hablar se tiro al suelo.

-¿y Court?- pregunto Lindsay

-Aquí- dijo acercándose- estoy- y se tiro al suelo imitando la acción de Bridggete- Ahh-dijo quejándose- estoy muerta-

-¡Hooola!- dijo Chris- No les pago por descansar y hablar, a trabajar- dijo saliendo de la tienda, yo hice todo lo posible, para aguantar la risa, ya que me había tentado, desde la patada

-Bien, chicas, ordenemos todos, tal vez Chris nos deje salir antes- dije.

-Si, tal vez Chris se apiada de nosotras y nos deja salir antes por ser nuestro último día- dijo Court, todas nos miramos y nos echamos a reír

-jaja, como si Chris fuera tan bueno jajaja- comento riendo Bridggette- TRABAJEN- escuchamos gritar a Chris, nos dimos una ultima mirada, y nos fuimos a acomodar los CDS.

Empecé a acomodarlos, dos minutos después escuche a Bridgeette

-Gwen, ¿ya tienes tus maletas?-

-Si, están en el auto, ¿y tú?-

-las traerá mamá, antes de que salgamos de aquí, ¿y tu Lindsay?-

-Las tengo en el local de al lado, ahora las traigo, Gwen, me darías tus llaves así ya las dejo en el auto- dijo- Claro, toma- le arroje las llaves, y se fue.

- ¿y tu Courtney?- preguntó Bridggette

-ya las deje en el auto de Gwen-

-¿En mi auto?- pregunte

-aja-

-¿y como lo abriste?, si yo cerré con llave-

-Gwen, cerraste con llave, pero la ventanilla de atrás quedo abierta-

-Oh, y…-

-Ya la cerré- dijo Courtney,¿ acaso me leyó la mente?

-Bien, como sea, en serio chicas, ¿no prefieren que nos vallamos en otro auto?-

-Gwen, tu auto es el único disponible, ya sabes que mi papá no quiere que lo use fuera de la ciudad, y Bridgg no tiene auto, no hay mas opciones- dijo Courtney

-Bien, pero les aviso que no hay mucho espacio-

-Gwen, iremos bien, no necesitamos mucho espacio-

-Esta bien-

* * *

Eran las 20:15, y nos encontrábamos en la autopista, hacia una hora habíamos abandonado San Francisco. Seguía escuchando, las quejas de las demás, que insoportables, parecían tres cotorras, dos rubias y una morena.

-Oye, muévete- dijo Bridggette

-si tan solo, corrieras tu trasero estaríamos mejor- dijo Courtney

-Claro que no, la culpa la tiene Lindsay-

-¿yo?, ¿porque?-

-Si no hubieras traído tanta ropa, entraríamos perfectamente- dijo Court

-la culpa la tiene Gwen, por tener este auto, yo les dije si querían usar el mío, pero no me escucharon- todas las miramos, y yo tuve que fijar la vista nuevamente en la autopista, porque sino, chocábamos.

-Tu nos dijiste que lo estaban arreglando- dije

-así es, pero ayer a la tarde, me lo entregaron-

-y porque no nos dijiste cuando Gwen pregunto si no había otra opción- dijo Courtney histérica

-Courtney, ella no estaba, se había ido, ahora dejen de hablar, que me están cansando, duérmanse o cierren el pico par de cotorras- dije

-¿COTORRAS?-dijeron al unísono

-dios, sálvame- susurre

* * *

Eran las 12:05 de la noche y todavía seguían peleando la cotorra rubia ojimiel, y la morena, la otra ya se había dormido hace una hora.

Seguía escuchando el griterío, hasta que de a poco fueron bajando el volumen hasta que se quedaron dormidas, yo no daba más del sueño, así que decidí que en el próximo pueblo dormiría un poco.

* * *

Por el amor de dios, que tan lejos quedaba el siguiente pueblo, ya hacia como una hora que seguía en la autopista, y ni señales de algún pueblo cercano. Mis ojos ya no daban mas, y de ves en cuando cabeceaba un poco

-Ah- bostece

-Gwen, ¿quieres que maneje yo?- pregunto

-Court, pensé que estabas dormida-

-si, pero tu estas muy cansada, estaciona y cambiemos de lugar-

Hice lo que dijo, Courtney se pasó al asiento del conductor, y yo al de atrás.

Con mucho cuidado, moví hacia la izquierda a Bridggete, ya que prácticamente estaba ocupando todo el asiento, y me senté. ¡Por fin, paz y tranquilidad! Cerré los ojos y me acomode lo mejor que pude…

-hrooon- abrí los ojos- fiuus- no puedo creerlo, Bridggette roncaba ¿dios, porque a mi?

-No...no quiero... Courtneeey, ese es mi helado-¿Lindsay habla dormida?

-jajaj- se reía Courtney

-toma esto barbie*- dijo lindsay

-esta será una larga noche- dije

-tienes toda la razón-

* * *

hrooon fiuus-

-basta, no me toques- decía Lindsay

No puedo creerlo, eran las 3:05, y todavía no podía dormir, seguía escuchando los ronquidos de Bridggette y a lindsay…

- hrooon fiuus-

Suficiente, moví a Bridggete, para que se despertara y dejara de roncar, pero lo único que conseguí fue que me abrazara, me quede unos minutos quieta…

Había dejado de roncar ¡al fin!

-no, no quiero ser una abeja- seguía hablando lindsay

-Courtney, podrías hacer algo para que se calle de una buena ves-

-Con gusto- dijo, y le dio pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza, hasta que se despertó, dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

- ahora si podré dormir-

* * *

**Tadaa! y ¿les gusto?, ¿quedo muy feo?, es lo mejor que pude hacer**

***Fitito, no se si todos saben lo que es, por las dudas lo escribo, es un auto muuuy chiquito y feo, puede que a alguien le guste, a mi no, ademas es re viejo ese auto.**

*** y cuando lindsay dice "toma esto barbie" se refiere a la muñeca barbie, me imagino a Lindsay compitiendo con barbie por ver quien es la mas bonita XD**

*** hrooon fiiuss, son ronquidos, es que no sabia como escribir ronquidos y bueno se entiende igual ¿no?**

**bueno, gracias por dejarme review y pedir que la continue. Si alguien quiere mi MSN para hablar sobre td o cualquier cosa, mandenme un MP y con gusto se los paso, y si alguien no entendio muy bien el capii, pregunten q yo lo explico...**

**si les gusto dejen un review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero en serio no tengo inspiracion... y este capitulo no me ... convence del todo... pero hice lo que pude. Ademas ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes T.T.**

**bueno ahora a la historia**

* * *

Todo era perfecto. Parecía el paraíso. Era lo mejor; estaba en un lugar rodeado de colchones y almohadas y había una música de fondo que era tan relajante. Estaba tan relajada y calmada hasta que de la nada escuche una voz chillona.

-¡Wiii! Llegamos. Los Ángeles. Los Ángeles!-

Era obvio que esa vos era de Lindsay. Lamentablemente tuve que abrir mis ojos y salir de ese sueño tan pacifico y relajante.

-Gwen, al fin despiertas- dijo Bridggette

-Dormilona, roncaste mucho. No dormiste bien- me dijo Lindsay

-Hubiera dormido mejor si alguien no se hubiera peleado con Barbie.-

- jjjajaja- se hecho a reír Courtney y Bridggette

-jaja- dije imitando a Bridggette- y hubiera dormido aun mejor si tu no me hubieras abrazado como a un oso de peluche- le dije a Bridggette- acuérdate que no soy tu oso de peluche Charlie-

-Chicas, basta. Estamos en los Ángeles- dijo Courtney sonriendo.

-Si… no puedo creerlo todavía. Cómo será la universidad.- dije desperezándome y lamentablemente al estirar uno de mis brazos le di una piña en el ojo a Bridggette

- Oh no, lo lamento, en serio-

- Oh dios- dijo Lindsay

-Tan mal esta- dijo mirándonos. Tenía el ojo rojo y lloroso. Ambas nos miramos.-No- dijimos.

-Lo lamento, en serio-

-Esta bien Gwen, ya esta, ya no me duele- dijo riéndose, aunque debo admitir que fue una risita un poco falsa

- si, me alegro-

* * *

-¡Llegamos, llegamos!- dijo lindsay

- Oh dios, miren lo que es esta universidad- dijo Courtney entrando al estacionamiento

-Miren a los chicos guapos- Lindsay y Bridggette ya planean encontrar a alguien aquí. Sinceramente no las entiendo, ¿tan especial es estar con alguien? Apuesto a que en un día ya consiguen a alguien, que suerte que Court no sea como ellas. Al menos alguien se preocupa por algo más que no sean los muchachos.

-¿Donde hay un lugar para estacionar?- pregunto Courtney doblando para la izquierda mirando para todos lados.

- mira allá- le dije señalando hacia la derecha. Ella acelero y tuvo que frenar de golpe ya que un auto se le cruzo y nos gano el lugar.

- Oye imbecil, ese lugar era mío- le grito Courtney a la camioneta negra.

- era, lindura, tiempo pasado- le grito el chico.

- maldito, estupido- dijo Courtney doblando hacia la derecha- ahí hay un- no termine de hablar, que piso el acelerador y en un instante ya estaba estacionado.-que rápida- dije.

Courtney apago el motor y se bajo del auto, lo mismo hicieron Bridgge y Lindsay, pero yo fui la ultima en bajar.

Al abrir la puerta, choque contra algo

-¿A quien mate?- pregunte bajando del auto

- Oh, esta bien, solo era ese pobre nerd- dijo Lindsay

- Lindsay- mirándola mal- lo lamento, no te vi- le dije extendiéndole mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Al mirarme a los ojos un escalofrío me recorrió.

-¿Ah? Claro, creo que cupido me flecho- dijo ese extraño

- ¿Qué?-

- Oh nada-dijo parándose- Soy Cody, eres muy bella sabes. ¿Eres nueva? Claro que si, sino ya te hubiera pedido una cita y seguramente no hubieras aceptado pero ya que- dijo este sujeto hablando todo de una sin respirar

-Claaaaaaaaro- dije- adiós-

Rápidamente me fui con las chicas y nos alejamos del estacionamiento

-Si necesitas algo llámame-grito

-¿Quien era ese?- preguntó Courtney

- No lo se –

Llegamos a la puerta principal. Abrimos y todo parecía una jungla

¿Que rayos?-

-Amm, chicas… no seria mejor si…-

-Muévete- dijo una empujándonos

-Chicas… tengo miedo- dijo Lindsay

-No pasara nada… recuerda este va a ser nuestro año- dije mientras caminábamos adentrándonos mas hacia la multitud

- ¡Cuidado!- escuchamos y después vimos a Lindsay en el suelo

-Jajajajajajajaj- levante la vista y vi a un sujeto riéndose de lo ocurrido, Lindsay se paro y se sobo la cabeza.

-Lo siento- dijo acercándose un chico que… al parecer es deportista- ¿estas bien?- le pregunto

- ¿Ah?, claro… - dijo sobandose

- Soy Tyler-

- Soy Lindsay-

Ambos se quedaron mirando tan fijamente que nosotras nos estábamos sintiendo incomodas.

-Oye viejo- Grito el sujeto que se estaba riendo. Tyler se dio la vuelta- atrápala- le dijo y le lanzo el balón.

-La tengo- dijo, pero antes de que llegara a alcanzar el balon, se agacho para atar sus agujetas haciendo que el balón le golpeara nuevamente a Lindsay.

-Jajajajajajajajaja- Reía el sujeto. Courtney se acerco al balón- Oye princesa, no te lastimes al tomar ese balón- dijo ese

- No te preocupes idiota- le dijo y lo lanzo con tanta fuerza que hizo que se cayera al piso.

- Que chica- le oí decir, y en un segundo ya se estaba acercando a nosotras junto con dos chicos más. Los tres muchachos que se acercaban tenían sus miradas clavadas en cada una de nosotras tres.

Uno de los sujetos era un rubio de ojos azules… no quiero juzgar a nadie a simple vista pero tenia cara de idiota. Tenía la camisa abierta dejando ver sus abdominales, y un sombrero de cowboy. Este iba mirando fijamente a Bridggette.

El otro sujeto era –a simple vista- un punk, Pelo negro, con un mohawk verde, traía unos Jean azules y una remera negra con un cráneo en el centro, muñequeras negras y unos profundos ojos azules y estos iban dirigidos a Courtney

El ultimo sujeto fue el causante de hacerme sentir un revolteo en el estomago. Alto, pelo negro hasta la nuca, vestido con una remera verde militar y un Jean azul oscuro. Pero eso no fue lo que me hizo sentir acaloramiento. Sino sus ojos. Eran sus ojos. Ojos verde esmeralda profundamente hipnotizantes. Y sus ojos iban directamente hacia una sola persona. Yo.

-Señoritas. Princesa.- oí decirle a Courtney el del mohaw. Pero yo no podía quitar mis ojos del sujeto de los ojos esmeraldas. Escuchaba que hablaban pero estaba perdida mirando esos ojos, tan verdes, tan profundos tan...

-Hola.- dijo el rubio pasando sus manos enfrente de mis ojos, haciéndome reaccionar.

-Hola- dije

-¿Necesitan compañía?- pregunto el punk mirando fijamente a Court.

- No gracias- dijo. Mire hacia mi izquierda, que era donde se encontraba el sujeto que me llamaba la atención, y note que en ningún momento había despegado sus ojos de mí. Me miraba sonriendo. Me había quedado tan hipnotizada mirándolo que no me di cuenta que alguien me hablaba.

-Oye, como te llamas- pregunto el ojiazul

-¿He? Gwen. Soy Gwen- dije, apartando la mirada del ojiverde.- ¿y ustedes?-

-¿Que no nos escuchaste?- pregunto, mire a Courtney, y al parecer entendió que necesitaba ayuda.

- El es Geoff- dijo señalando al rubio.-El es Trent.- dijo señalando al chico de ojos esmeraldas. Trent, que lindo nombre.- y este cavernícola que ves a mi lado es Duncan- terminó

- Este cavernicola que ves parado sera tu novio dentro de 1 dia-

- Idiota-

-Princesa-

-Estupido-

-Amm, estos es algo incomodo- dijo Bridggette

-Tienes toda la razón Bridgge.- dijo Geoff

- Estoy de acuerdo- dije-¿nos vamos ya?-

- Claro- dijo Courtney empujando a Duncan para que se hiciera a un lado.

- ¿Oigan, en que habitación están?- pregunto Geoff.

-211- dije

-Genial, nosotros en la 215. Seremos vecinos- dijo Duncan guiñándole un ojo a Courtney, ella solo revoleo los ojos.

- Este será un bueeeeeeeeen año- dije

* * *

**Bien... puede que me haya quedado solo un poco si esta bien quedo corto perdon... pero no tengo inspiracion y no los queria hacer esperar tanto y bueno esto es lo que me salio despues de exprimirme el cerebro para sacar ideas. Se que no es mucho, pero lamentablemente la escuela me exprimio el cerebro y ahora solo pienso en matematicas(XD, tanpoco tanto pero en serio que me matan en la escuela)bueno**

**Si les gusto dejen un review. Y si no, tambien y diganme en que debo mejorar.!**


End file.
